FFXI: Guerre Froide
by Eva-Golden
Summary: héhé, un changement de la section Final Fantasy à la section Final Fantasy 11! Vive ce site! Je rapelle que ce texte est un lemon, donc interdit aux moins de 18 ans!
1. Rencontre

Je tiens à préciser que l'histoire décrite ici, ainsi que la personnalité « perverse » des personnages ne sont que produits de ma pure imagination. En ce qui concerne l'apparence de chaque héros, j'ai mis une petite description, mais je vous conseille de trouver un site pour vous donner une idée de l'apparence de chacun d'entres eux. Vous avez qu'à entrer ce lien pour en voir l'image. Bon, on peut commencer maintenant!!!  
  
PRÉSENTATION DES 3 héros et des 3 héroïnes :  
  
1- Nom : Maxius  
Âge : 20 ans  
Race : Humain  
Sexe : Homme  
Type : Guerrier/ Chevalier Noir  
Apparence : Cheveux châtains mi-longs et dépeignés, yeux bleus, regard rusé, peau un peu blême.  
  
2- Nom : Marianne  
Âge : 19 ans  
Race : Humain  
Sexe : Femme  
Type : Mage Rouge/ Mage Blanche  
Apparence : Belle chevelure brune, longue jusqu'aux épaules, yeux bruns aussi, regard de charme, peau un peu blanchâtre.  
  
3- Nom :Andriel  
Âge : 141 ans (21 d'âge humain)  
Race : Elfe  
Sexe : Homme  
Type : Guerrier/Paladin  
Apparence : Cheveux gris, longs en arrière. Ses yeux sont gris aussi et il porte un air sérieux. Peau bronzée.  
  
4- Nom : Idrin  
Âge : 138 ans (Cela équivaut aussi à 21 ans d'humain, en plus jeune)  
Race : Elfe  
Sexe : Femme  
Type : Guerrière/Mage Noire  
Apparence : Belle chevelure blonde, avec une tresse sur le côté. Yeux bleus, regard sensuel, de belles et douces lèvres, la peau dorée.  
  
5- Nom : Evana  
Âge : 18 ans  
Race : Mithra (Femmes à l'apparence féline)  
Sexe : Femme (comme la plupart des Mithras)  
Type : Voleuse/Guerrière  
Apparence : Chevelure rousse, mi longue et sauvage, yeux bleus, 8 marques de guerres (4 au-dessus des yeux et 4 sur les joues), peau bronzée.  
  
6- Nom : Mord  
Âge : 28 ans  
Race : Galka (Croisement mi-ogre, mi-Homme-des-Cavernes)  
Type : Moine/Guerrier  
Sexe : Homme (les Galkas se reproduisent différemment, mais leur vie  
sexuelle est la même)  
Apparence : (note : Tout ce qui est écrit ici est normal pour le peuple des Galkas) : Peau vert pâle, cheveux et barbe gris-noirs, sa façon d'être peigner lui donne une apparence de démon. Ses yeux sont bleus et il a un regard sérieux.  
  
Et maintenant (enfin!!!), on passe à l'histoire!!!  
  
FFXI : GUERRE FROIDE  
  
ÉPISODE 1 : Rencontre  
  
Cela fait maintenant 3 jours que nous marchons sans cesse vers la République de Bastok, le lieu où je suis née, où j'ai vécu, et que j'ai dû fuir. À cause de cette guerre... Et maintenant j'y retourne, à cause de cette Mithra!!!  
  
Je m'appelle Marianne, et je suis une jeune mage de 19 ans. Pour vous dire la vérité, je ne sais pas si j'ai réellement envi d'être ici. Mais il y a ce beau Galka dans le groupe, alors ça va!  
  
Tout commença au Royaume de San D'oria, le royaume des elfes. J'y étais parce je fuyais une guerre à la République de Bastok. Une guerre civile entre les Galkas et les humains! Je trouvais dommage que nous, les êtres humains, fassions la guerre à des êtres si biens faits! En plus, en temps normal, nous nous aidions pour nous protéger des monstres de la Région de Gustaburg : Ils ramenaient du métal des mines et nous fabriquions des armes et armures pour les soldats qui protégeaient la ville. Mais maintenant, elle est devenue une proie facile pour d'autres envahisseurs. Alors j'ai fui vers le Royaume de San D'oria, qui était encore en paix.  
  
À San D'oria, il y avait, en plus des elfes habituels, plusieurs humains et humaines, ainsi que des Galkas, qui avaient fui, comme moi, la guerre. Il y avait aussi plusieurs Mithras et Tarutarus. La raison de leur présence m'échappait. Parfois, certaines personnes partaient, soit en couple ou en trio, dans certaines ruelles peu fréquentées, sûrement dans le but d'oublier les malheurs de leur pays natal.  
  
Je me rendis dans une taverne, qui était très peuplée par toutes les races diverses. Il y avait 3 ou 4 Galkas (WOW!!!), quelques humains et un couple d'elfes. Aucun Tarutaru n'était présent; je suppose que l'alcool n'est pas leur fort. Il y avait aussi une jeune Mithra rousse, debout dans un des coins de la taverne. Elle ne faisait qu'observer et ne disait pas un mot.  
  
Je m'assieds de sorte que je puisse admirer le groupe de Galkas et je commandai une bière, qui me fut rapidement servie. Après quelques minutes, la Mithra s'approcha de moi et me remit discrètement une feuille. J'ai cru sentir, lorsqu'elle partie, sa main sur ma fesse. Non : elle m'a seulement accrochée. Quoique j'en suis plus très sûre aujourd'hui. Bref, sur le papier était écrit ces quelques mots : « J'ai besoin de votre aide. Venez me voir à 21h30 à la chambre 19 de l'hôtel de San D'oria. Merci d'avance! Signé : Evana » . Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait, mais un peu d'action me ferait oublier mes soucis envers la République. En plus, je l'ai vue offrir un message similaire à l'un des Galkas, alors cette mission me plaisait déjà! Je sortis de la taverne et vécus le reste de la journée normalement et à 21h30, je me rendis à l'adresse indiquée.  
  
Là se trouvaient, assis, un autre humain et le jeune couple d'elfes. Il y avait aussi un beau Galka à l'air sérieux dans un coin et la jeune Mithra en face de moi.  
  
- Tu es en retard, répondit-elle à mon arrivée.  
  
Elle ferma alors la porte derrière moi, ainsi que les rideaux des fenêtres. La pièce était donc faiblement éclairée. La jeune tigresse s'avança alors près de l'humain, se dévêtit et donna un langoureux baiser aux lèvres de ce dernier.  
  
- Quoi!? C'est pour cela qu'elle nous a fait venir!? Pensais-je.  
  
L'autre humain, par contre, ne semblait pas s'en plaindre du tout! Son sexe était déjà levé. On pouvait s'en rendre compte par la bosse dans son pantalon. La jeune tigresse lui retira lentement ses culottes et donna quelques coups de langue sur le son gland. Elle enfourcha ensuite le sexe de son partenaire et se souleva pour qu'il entre bien en elle. Elle eut quelques cris de plaisir. L'homme, quand à lui, avait les mains occupées à masser la forte poitrine de la belle qu'il avait sur lui. Ces mains descendirent alors à ses fesses et il la souleva pour aider la pénétration. La belle Mithra se mit à masser son sein d'une de ses mains et poussait des petits cris de plaisir.  
  
Je remarquai dans le coin le beau Galka. Il avait le sexe bien gonflé et semblait à la fois désirer et hésiter rejoindre le petit groupe qui s'offrait du plaisir. Je décidai alors de le rejoindre pour qu'il en ait aussi. J'en avais un peu besoin moi aussi de toute façon. Je m'approchai doucement de lui et lui jetai mon regard le plus sensuel. Puis je me penchai et je libérai son sexe de son pantalon. Sa taille était très impressionnante, mais ça devait sûrement être d'une taille normale pour ces beaux êtres. Je donnai quelques coups de langue sur le gland et le Galka sembla apprécier. Puis je mis le membre de l'humanoïde dans ma bouche et me mis à le sucer avec ardeur. Le Galka poussait plusieurs grognements, mais je ne pense pas qu'il détestait! Je continuai alors de plus en plus vite ma fellation. Je donnai parfois quelques coups de langues sur tout le sexe, ce qui le faisait pousser de longs cris de plaisir. Après quelques minutes, le Galka retira son sexe de ma bouche et se coucha sur le sol, avec son sexe tendu à la vertical. Je me mis dos à lui et j'enfourchai son sexe! Je fis des mouvements de va-et-vient, aider par les mains du Galka, ce qui accentua mon plaisir (et le sien aussi j'en suis certaine). De plus, ainsi placée, j'avais une vue sur les actes des autres membres du groupe.  
  
Le couple elfique avait décidé de se mêler au jeu. La belle blonde s'était étendue sur le lit et se faisait lécher la chatte par son petit ami. Parfois, il la pénétrait avec ses doigts pour aider la jouissance. Peu de temps après, il lui releva les jambes et se mis à la pénétrer ardemment. Il se pencha sur elle et lui lécha les mamelons. La belle poussait de petits cris de plaisirs discrets à chaques coups donnés par le sexe de son partenaire. Quelques minutes plus tard, il retira son sexe de la chatte de l'elfe et le plaça entre ses seins. Il faisait glisser son membre viril entre les seins de la belle par des mouvements de va-et-vient pendant que celle-ci lui donnait des coups de langue à chaque fois qu'elle en avais l'occasion.  
  
En ce qui concerne les deux autres, ils avaient depuis changé de position. L'homme s'était relevé et s'était mis dos à la Mithra. Celle-ci s'était penchée par en avant et se faisait pénétrer dans le cul à grande vitesse. En effet, le gars semblait mettre toutes ses capacités dans cette pénétration. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire! Elle semblait crier, voir hurler de plaisir! Son partenaire accélérait toujours son mouvement et approcha l'une de ses mains près de la chatte de la belle pour la masturber. Ce ne fut pas nécessaire très longtemps cas elle atteignit rapidement l'orgasme qu'elle voulait! Elle se retira ensuite, se retourna, se mit à genoux et suça son partenaire pour lui offrir ce tendre plaisir. Elle faisait glisser le membre viril entre ses lèvres tout en le masturbant. L'homme ne tarda pas à éjaculer. Elle avala tout son sperme, sauf un petit échantillon qui pendait sur le bord de ses lèvres. Elle lécha donc ses lèvres pour être sur d'avoir tout avalé.  
  
Du côté des elfes, la situation n'avait guère changé. Le mâle avait cependant relevé la tête de sa petite amie, et celle-ci le suçait. L'elfe s'était agrippé à la forte poitrine de sa partenaire et aidait la fellation en s'avançant de temps en temps. Je vis qu'il était sur le point de jouir. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'il retira son sexe des lèvres de la belle elfe blonde pour reprendre sa position précédente : Il releva les belles jambes de sa douce et les écarta afin de bien la pénétrer. Son désir ardent était au summum, il faisait donc des mouvements très rapides. La belle sentait le membre viril de son petit ami entrer fortement en elle et exciter son clitoris. Malheureusement, le mâle ne put tenir plus longtemps et il éjacula tout son sperme dans le sexe humide de sa partenaire avant que celle-ci n'est atteint l'orgasme.  
  
Quand à moi, et bien j'avais déjà joui un bon coup, mais je sentais que ce Galka pouvait encore m'offrir du plaisir, alors je continuais avec cette position excitante! Seulement, en voyant ce qui c'est passé avec les elfes, une idée me vint à l'esprit : Elle pourrait elle aussi profiter de membre du Galka! C'était la seule qui n'avait pas encore jouit, alors elle le méritait bien. Je proposai cela à mon beau mâle et il accepta. Nous nous sommes donc relevés et nous avons rejoins le couple elfique. J'ai remarqué à ce moment que la Mithra avait aussi eut cette idée. Mais son partenaire sexuel ne semblait pas complètement d'accord, parce qu'il n'avait pas encore repris ses forces. Cependant, la belle tigresse l'obligea à la rejoindre.  
  
L'elfe s'étant retiré, parce qu'il devait reprendre ses forces, nous étions donc 4 autour de la belle elfe blonde. La Mithra fut la première à agir : Elle écarta les belles jambes de la l'elfe et lui lécha passionnément la chatte. Personnellement, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire pour aider, car c'était la première fois que je faisait cela avec une autre femme. Je me suis placée à sa gauche et je la masturbai de la main droite, comme je le ferais pour moi-même, tout en évitant de gêner les coups de langue de la tigresse.  
  
On interrompit cette scène quelques temps pour permettre au Galka de se placer sous l'elfe et de la pénétrer par en arrière. Il était maintenant sous elle et la pénétrait du mieux qu'il pouvait en la soulevant par les fesses. La Mithra et moi-même continuions ce que nous faisions avant que le Galka vienne aider.  
  
Le jeune homme qui avait fait jouir la belle tigresse plus tôt hésita d'abord à se joindre à nous. Mais ses forces revinrent rapidement lorsqu'il vit cette belle elfe dans toute sa nudité parfaite. Il avança vers nous et il mit son sexe dans la bouche de la belle blonde. Il faisait glisser son membre entre les lèvres de cette petite beauté. Celle-ci donnait de magnifique coups de langue sur le gland de l'homme.  
  
De là où j'étais, je pouvais facilement voir cette petite fellation d'assez près, puisque le visage de l'elfe et le mien étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Le sexe de l'homme était très beau lui aussi, même désirable. Je m'approchai de son sexe pour le lécher sur le côté. Le propriétaire de se membre semblait vraiment apprécier. Et j'aimais bien moi aussi!  
  
Au bas de l'elfe, les choses avait un peu changer. La Mithra réservait maintenant ses coups de langue pour le sexe du Galka. Cela fit augmenter la passion en lui et ses mouvements furent de plus en plus rapides et virils. La belle elfe dut retirer les lèvres de sur le sexe de l'homme pour hurler son plaisir. J'en profitai pour amener ce sexe dans ma bouche avec ma main encore libre et pour sucer vigoureusement cet être charmant!  
  
L'elfe mâle dans tout ça? Je le vis qui avait maintenant repris des forces. Il s'attaqua cependant non pas à la chatte de sa petite amie mais au cul de la Mithra. Il la pénétrait frénétiquement, et la belle tigresse semblait réellement apprécier. J'ai remarqué que sa copine l'avait vu faire, mais cela ne semblait pas trop la déranger.  
  
La belle elfe décida alors de sortir de la scène : Elle avait eu sa dose de plaisir. La belle Mithra était occupée à se faire pénétrer le cul par l'elfe et à sucer le Galka. Quand à moi, je m'occupais à faire une fellation de rêve au jeune homme, dont je sentait d'ailleurs la jouissance venir. Rapidement, je sentis le sperme de l'homme couler dans ma bouche. J'ai léché le gland de l'homme pour m'assurer que plus une seule goutte de sperme ne restait!  
  
Le Galka éjacula rapidement lui aussi! Le fabuleux liquide ne fut pas tout avaler par la belle tigresse et un gros échantillon coulait sur ses lèvres. Elle ne le ravala pas, car la jouissance procurée par l'elfe était très grande! Il faisait des mouvements très rapide tout en massant ses belles fesses. Elle atteignit peu de temps après l'orgasme et miaula son plaisir si fort que toute l'auberge l'a sûrement entendue. L'elfe continua sa pénétration anale jusqu'à ce que son sperme se mette finalement à couler dans le cul de la belle Mithra.  
  
Puis, nous nous sommes rhabillés, très curieux de savoir à quoi tout ceci rimait. Je fus la première à poser la question :  
  
- Pourquoi nous as-tu fait venir ici?  
  
- Et bien, répondit-elle, je cherchais des aventuriers pour un problème que j'ai à résoudre. Et c'est à vous que je demande votre aide!  
  
- Oui mais, pourquoi cette nuit de sexe? Demanda l'elfe mâle  
  
- Quoi, vous avez pas aimé? C'est qu'en fait, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, alors c'était la seule façon de vous « payer » pour vos services.  
  
- Vraiment?  
  
- Oui, répondit-elle. On peut dire que c'est le premier versement!  
  
Elle nous fit alors un clin d'?il sexy, pour nous dire que ce genre de choses ne s'arrêteraient pas à cette nuit seule! Elle demanda si on acceptait de l'aider. Nous avons hésité pendant quelques secondes, mais après tout, ça semblait être une aventure des plus excitantes! Nous avons donc tous accepté. On s'est alors présenté. Je me nommai d'abord, puis ce fut au tour de l'autre humain, qui s'appelait Maxius. L'elfe mâle s'appelait Andriel et sa compagne, Idrin. Le beau Galka qui m'avait donné tant de plaisir s'appelait Mord et la Mithra qui nous avait amené ici s'appelait Evana. Cette dernière nous donna une Perle de Liens* pour que l'on puisse communiquer dans le cas où l'on se séparerait lors du voyage. Puis, nous quittâmes l'auberge.  
  
Et maintenant, nous nous retrouvons tous ensemble, marchant vers la république de Bastok. Elle nous a dit qu'elle nous expliquerait son problème là-bas! Je ne crois pas que j'aie à trop m'inquiéter, tant que j'ai mon beau Galka près de moi!!!  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 1  
  
*Perles de liens : Authentiques! En effet, dans le jeu FFXI, il semblerait que ses perles (en anglais, Link Pearl) permettent à plusieurs personnes de communiquer entres elles. 


	2. Les pirates

FFXI : GUERRE FROIDE  
  
ÉPISODE 2 : Les pirates  
  
Nous sommes finalement arrivés à la République de Bastok. C'est la guerre un peu partout ici. On peut facilement voir un combat entre un humain et un Galka à chaque coin de rue. Les quelques personnes dont ces combats les répugnaient ont, comme moi, fuis vers la cité des elfes : Le Royaume de San D'oria. Mais maintenant, nous sommes ici, en attente d'un bateau pour aller à Windurst.  
  
Je suis Maxius, un des anciens habitants de cette ville qui se détruit de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Je me demande encore si j'ai bien fait de venir. Evana ne nous a pas encore expliqué ce qu'elle attendait de nous. Mais bon, je suis toujours près à aider une jolie fille dans le besoin!!!  
  
Elle nous a conduits dans une des rares auberges encore intactes. Elle nous expliqua alors son problème.  
  
- Et bien voilà : Je suis la fille du chef du clan Mithra. Mais depuis quelques temps, ma mère agit de façon étrange. Elle a déclaré la guerre aux TaruTarus, l'autre clan vivant avec nous, et ne s'occupe plus du tout de ses sujets. Elle n'était pas comme ça avant. Je crois qu'un mauvais sort lui a été jeté, ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est pour cela que je sollicite votre aide, si vous le voulez, bien sûr!  
  
Je remarquai qu'il y avait le même problème ici. En effet, le roi des humains était habituellement pacifique, et personne n'aurait pu prévoir cette guerre avec les Galkas. Mais personne non plus n'a pensé au fait qu'il pouvait être atteint d'un mauvais sort, car peu de gens le connaissaient personnellement.  
  
- J'accepte de t'aider, dis-je alors, car je crois que ce même sort affecte aussi les humais et les Galkas!  
  
- Je viens aussi!!! Dirent alors les autres membre de l'équipe.  
  
- Génial!!!!! On part tout de suite alors!?!!  
  
À ces mots, la jeune Evana se leva de son siège et voulut courir vers la sortie de l'auberge pour atteindre le port, mais Marianne la retint.  
  
- Attends, dit-elle! Il est tard et à cette heure, les ports sont fermés. En plus, après ces trois jours de marche, je suis un peu fatiguée et je pense qu'il faudrait prendre un peu de repos. Qu'en pensez-vous?  
  
Tous furent d'accord avec elle et on demanda une chambre pour la nuit. Le tenancier nous dit qu'il ne restait que cinq chambres, alors qu'on était 6, mais le couple elfique n'était pas gêné de coucher dans la même chambre, donc le compte était bon. Le soir venu, nous montâmes tous dans nos chambres.  
  
Nous nous levâmes très tôt le lendemain matin pour prendre un bateau en direction de Windurst. À cette heure-ci, les rues étaient encore désertes, et le port était peu achalandé. Nous fûmes donc les seuls passagers pour ce voyage. Il ne nous coûta que 300 Gils : 50 pour chacun d'entres nous. Nous montâmes à bord et, quelques minutes plus tard, nous partîmes vers la région de la jeune Mithra.  
  
Le voyage s'annonçait plutôt calme. Il n'y avait aucun nuage ni aucune grosse vague pour nous faire chavirer. Cependant, après une demi-heure de ce voyage, nous fûmes attaqués par une bande de pirates*. Mord fut le premier à ce jeter sur eux et à les tabasser à mains nues. Andriel, Evana et moi-même sortirent nos armes pour aller aider notre ami, tandis qu'Idrin jetais des sorts de flammes pour nous aider et que Marianne tentait de nous guérir avec ses propres pouvoirs magiques. Nous fûmes malheureusement très vite désarmés, à cause du nombre de pirates qui nous attaquaient, et nous fûmes bientôt tous inconscients.  
  
Je me réveillai quelques instants plus tard. J'étais attaché à un poteau et un frisson glacé me fit remarquer que, à l'exception de ces cordes qui m'entouraient, j'étais entièrement nu. À ma droite se trouvait Andriel et, à ma gauche, Mord, eux aussi nus. À l'autre bout du pont, il y avait nos amies Evana, Idrin et Marianne, elles aussi complètement nues. Mais d'ici, je distinguais à peine leur visage. Je vis alors, sortant de la salle du capitaine, le capitaine des pirates et deux de ses matelots. Le capitaine avait les cheveux roux et les yeux bruns. Il portait une profonde cicatrice sur son torse musclé et un bandeau cachant son ?il droit. Les deux matelots se ressemblaient beaucoup, à quelques différences près : L'un était plus petit que l'autre de quelques centimètres, le plus grand des deux avait une cicatrice sur le front et portait sur la tête un bandeau rouge, alors que l'autre n'avait aucune cicatrice et portait un bandeau bleu. Sinon, ils avaient tous les deux les yeux et les cheveux bruns, et portaient des pantalons de cuir noirs. Le capitaine prit la parole :  
  
- Hum, c'est une belle prise ça, matelots!  
  
- Dites, interrompit alors Andriel, nous souhaitons seulement nous rendre à la Fédération de Windurst. Alors détachez nous!!!!  
  
- À Windurst, vous dites? Je pourrais vous y conduire.  
  
Il se tourna alors la tête en direction de nos compagnes de voyage.  
  
- À une seule condition!!!  
  
Il pointa alors Marianne, et les deux matelots partirent la chercher. Ils la détachèrent et le plus grand des deux rattacha les deux autres filles tandis que le plus petit tirait la jolie brunette par le bras. Arrivé près du capitaine, il jeta la belle devant lui, qui tomba à genoux. L'homme bandé (!!!) lui tira la chevelure d'une main :  
  
- Suce-moi, ma jolie!!!  
  
Apparemment, Marianne avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Elle lui baissa le pantalon pour y découvrir le sexe du pirate. Elle le prit d'une main et commença à le branler tranquillement. On pouvait voir sur le visage de l'homme qu'il appréciait cette masturbation. La belle brunette s'avança alors sur le sexe du pirate et le suça frénétiquement tout en le branlant toujours.  
  
Le grand matelot avait fini d'attacher les deux autres victimes. Il avait rejoint la scène et, apparemment, il ne put résister au corps nu de Marianne. Il s'approcha, se plaça à sa droite et se mit à lui lécher le mamelons. L'autre matelot fit la même chose avec le mamelon gauche. Ils massaient les seins de la belle et les léchaient, pendant qu'elle était occupée à sucer leur chef.  
  
Ce dernier avait amené sa main derrière la tête de Marianne et lui caressait sa chevelure noire. Il semblait tendre avec elle, mais ce ne fut pas pour longtemps : Il tira la tête de la belle vers lui pour que son sexe entre plus vite et plus profondément dans sa bouche. Marianne sembla surprise et s'accrocha aux jambes du pirate. Il aidait à la fellation, qui allait de plus en plus vite! Son membre glissait sur les lèvres de la brunette.  
  
J'ai honte à l'admettre, mais cette scène m'excitait plus qu'elle me dégoûtait. Je m'imaginais à la place du pirate, en train de me faire sucer par la belle Marianne, mon membre bandé, glissant sur ses lèvres rosées. Je trouvais que ce pirate avait pas mal de chance en ce moment.  
  
Je pense qu'il le croyait aussi. On pouvait facilement voir sur son visage qu'il appréciait la fellation. Les deux matelots étaient, quant à eux, occupés à tapoter les seins de la jeune beauté avec leur sexe. Marianne suçait de plus en plus vite et le capitaine qui levait la tête en signe de plaisir. Après quelques minutes, il se retira de ses lèvres et agrippa une de ses mains, qu'il posa sur son membre dressé. Elle semblait avoir compris qu'il voulait qu'elle le masturbe, car c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle faisait un mouvement très rapide de va-et-vient avec sa main et, en quelques secondes, le pirate éjacula. Du liquide blanc coula dans la chevelure brune de Marianne ainsi que sur son visage doré. Sa tête était couverte du sperme du capitaine.  
  
- Pfiou! Bon, on peut la mettre à fond de cale jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive à Windurst.  
  
- Et mais, et nous alors? Demanda l'un des matelots.  
  
Le capitaine regarda en direction des deux autres jeunes filles.  
  
- Occupez-vous d'elles!!!  
  
Les deux pirates eurent le sourire aux lèvres! Ils coururent en direction du poteau et ne prirent même pas la peine de les détacher : À la place, le plus petit des deux prit son sabre et coupa la corde qui attachait les deux victimes. Il rengaina ensuite son sabre et plaqua Evana sur le poteau. Le plus grand des deux, quand à lui, se jeta sur l'elfe, qui gigotait, et la jeta sur le sol.  
  
Le petit matelot embrassa la Mithra et fit se caresser leur langue. Il se retira de ses lèvres et se mit à lécher sa joue, son cou, puis ses seins. Il donnait de grands coups de langue sur un de ses mamelons tout en massant l'autre sein. Il alternait parfois d'un sein à l'autre. Il descendit ses mains jusqu'à ces fesses qu'il commença à masser. Il descendit ensuite sa tête jusqu'à sa chatte, qu'il voulut lécher, mais Evana le poussa et tenta de s'enfuir. Malheureusement pour elle, le pirate l'agrippa par la jambe et elle tomba sur le dos. Il baissa son pantalon, se coucha au-dessus d'elle et se mit à la pénétrer.  
  
Pendant ce temps, l'autre matelot s'était attaqué à Idrin. Elle était, elle aussi, couchée sur le dos, dans l'incapacité de se défendre. Le pirate était à genoux au-dessus d'elle, à la hauteur de son ventre. Il plaça son membre tendu entre les seins de l'elfe et il les écrasa dessus. Idrin semblait crier plus de douleur que de plaisir. Le pirate faisait des mouvements pour faire glisser son sexe entre les seins de la jolie blonde. Il jouait en même temps avec ses mamelons, qu'il pinçait et faisait tourner de ses doigts. Il lâcha un de ses seins et agrippa sa tête, qu'il fit remonter.  
  
- Lèche-moi le gland, ma jolie, si tu ne veux pas de problèmes!!!  
  
Dans la situation actuelle, elle ne pouvait pas trop discuter les ordres de son agresseur. Elle donna de tendre coups de langue sur le bout du sexe du pirate, qui était toujours coincé entre ses deux beaux seins.  
  
L'autre matelot était toujours occupé à pénétrer le vagin de la tigresse rouquine. Il avait grandement écarté ses jambes, tellement qu'elle semblait faire le grand écart, et faisait entrer et sortir son pénis dans sa chatte. Sur le visage d'Evana, on pouvait lire un mélange de plaisir et de douleur, mélange accentué par les petits cris stridents qu'elle poussait à chaque pénétrations. L'homme se retira quelques instants et l'obligea à se retourner pour ensuite la sodomiser. La belle Mithra criait à chaque fois que le sexe du pirate entrait dans son jolie cul. Il mit ses mains sur ses fesses et donnait parfois quelques claques sur celles-ci.  
  
L'autre pirate s'était retiré des seins de sa victime elfique. Il mit son sexe dans la bouche d'Idrin et le fit entrer profondément dans sa gorge. Il se pencha ensuite sur sa chatte qu'il commença à lécher. Le pirate faisait des mouvements de va-et-vient comme s'il pénétrait un sexe féminin, alors que c'était pour qu'il entre et sorte de la bouche de l'elfe blonde. En même temps, il donnait de magnifiques coups de langue sur sa chatte. Idrin s'était agrippée aux fesses de son agresseur et semblait maintenant apprécier la situation. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa glisser le sexe du pirate jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Sa chatte mouilla, et son agresseur lécha tout le jus de plaisir qu'il pouvait. Il était cependant beaucoup plus occupé à apprécier la fellation qu'avait acceptée de faire Idrin. Il se retint d'éjaculer, mais après un certains temps il n'eut d'autres choix que de se déverser dans la bouche de sa victime. Celle-ci avala tout et lécha le gland du pirate sans même que celui-ci le lui demande, ce qui me surpris un peu en fait.  
  
Evana, quand à elle, se faisait toujours sodomiser par l'autre pirate. Il avait agrippé son bras et la tirait vers lui à chaque pénétration pour qu'elles soient plus fortes et plus rapides. On pouvait entendre les cris stridents de la tigresse rousse à chaque coup. Le pirate en eut rapidement marre, retourna alors sa jolie victime, lui écarta les jambes et lui lécha le sexe. Les cris de notre amie semblèrent alors plus longs et doux, mais elle semblait toujours dégoûtée à l'idée de se faire violer. On pouvait voir ses jambes gigotées en l'air. Le pirate les agrippa et les plaqua sur le sol pour qu'elles ne le dérangent pas pendant qu'il la léchait. Il fit alors remonter sa langue jusqu'à ses mamelons qu'il caressa de sa langue. D'une main, il se tenait sur le sol et, de l'autre, il massait la forte poitrine de la jeune Mithra, en pinçant de temps en temps ses mamelons.  
  
Finalement, il se releva et se masturba au-dessus de sa victime. Son sperme coula sur les seins d'Evana, qui était étendue sur le sol, sans aucune volonté de bouger.  
  
- Bien, on les amène avec l'autre brunette! dit alors le plus grand des deux.  
  
Ils prirent chacun leur victime respective par les bras et les emmenèrent dans la cale avec Marianne.  
  
Et Mord, Andriel et moi-même, nous dûmes assister à ce spectacle, excités malgré nous, sans réagir. Soudain, j'entendis une voix derrière moi, une voix féminine :  
  
- Se sont mes nouveaux jouets?  
  
- Oui, répondit le capitaine (que je n'avais pas remarqué être encore là, tellement j'étais excité par le spectacle). Profites-en bien, car nous les amenons à Windurst par après.  
  
- Bien, père.  
  
Et nous vîmes alors une jeune femme d'une étonnante beauté!!! Elle avait environ 22 ou 23 ans, une belle peau douce et dorée, des yeux en amandes qui nous regardait d'un regard sexy et une ample chevelure blanche. Elle portait un pantalon court en cuir noir et une veste brune aux boutons rouges, qu'elle n'avait pas attachée et qui laissait voir un soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge.  
  
- Je la connais de réputation, me dit alors Andriel à l'oreille. C'est Josée Lalouve On raconte que sa chevelure est blanche parce qu'elle la teint avec le sperme de ses victimes!**  
  
Il n'avait pas à me le dire : La réputation de Josée était connue de tous les aventuriers. Je sentis bien vite que nous serions trois des victimes en question.  
  
Elle était maintenant devant nous, nous faisant un regard des plus charmeur. Elle suça son doigt qu'elle passa ensuite entre ses seins, pour nous exciter d'avantage. Comme si nous en avions vraiment besoin! Elle s'avança vers moi d'une démarche sensuelle, se mit à genoux et commença tranquillement à me sucer. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Je sentais ses lèvres qui glissaient sur mon sexe, et sa langue qui me chatouillait de temps en temps mon gland. Pendant qu'elle me suçait, Josée branlait Andriel et Mord avec chacune de ses mains. Bien que je n'avais rien désiré, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un réel plaisir face à la fellation de la belle pirate.  
  
Ce plaisir s'estompa lorsqu'elle cessa de me sucer. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment me plaindre : C'était elle qui décidait de ce qu'elle avait envie, après tout. Elle fit un signe à l'un des matelots présents sur le pont, qui en retour fit un signe d'affirmation de la tête. Il entra dans une pièce et ressortie avec 4 autres matelots, tous armés d'un sabre. L'un d'entre eux coupa la corde qui nous attachait et Josée s'approcha de Mord qu'elle poussa sur le sol. Je compris alors que les matelots étaient présents pour nous trancher en rondelles si jamais nous résistions.  
  
Josée était donc là, debout devant le Galka dont le sexe était déjà tendu par l'excitation. Elle enleva son pantalon et son string rouge, ainsi que sa veste, et monta sur le membre viril de Mord. Elle mettait ses mains sur le torse du Galka et se soulevait pour permettre la pénétration. D'où j'étais, je voyais ses belles fesses rondes bouger, monter de haut en bas.  
  
Je n'eus pas cette vision de rêve très longtemps car deux des matelots me prirent par les bras et me placèrent devant elle. Josée n'eut pas à se faire prier pour se mettre à me sucer avec ardeur. Elle était devenue folle de désir. Mon sexe glissant entre ses lèvres rouges et il entrait entièrement dans sa bouche. Elle s'était agrippée à mes fesses et je sentais ses ongles entrés dans ma peau!!!  
  
Pendant ce temps, deux autres matelots s'étaient arrangés pour qu'Andriel participe à l'action.. Ils l'avait couché en face du Galka, de sorte que son pénis entre dans le jolie cul de Josée. Elle avait donc maintenant deux pénis qui la pénétrait : Un dans son vagin et un dans son anus. Elle accéléra ses mouvements de soulèvements pour que les deux sexes de ses victimes entrent rapidement en elle.  
  
On pouvait facilement voir qu'elle avait du plaisir, puisqu'elle lâcha souvent mon sexe pour le hurler. Tous l'océan devait probablement l'entendre!!! Je commençais à jouir moi aussi. Elle le remarqua et commença à me branler vigoureusement! Lorsque mon sperme sortit, elle se pencha la tête pour faire couler le liquide dans sa chevelure blanche. Elle caressa ensuite sa chevelure pour tout étaler. Je pus me retirer.  
  
Elle enleva ensuite son soutien-gorge, laissant apparaître sa généreuse poitrine devant l'?il émerveillé de Mord! Elle se massait les seins et jouait avec ses mamelons. Le Galka leva ses grandes mains et massa ensuite sa généreuse poitrine.  
  
Peu de temps après, elle se releva et deux des 5 matelots retirèrent l'elfe pendant que les trois autres soulevèrent le Galka. Josée se mit à genoux devant lui et suça son énorme sexe tout en le branlant. Lorsqu'elle sentit que le fameux liquide était sur le point de sortir, elle le branla encore plus vigoureusement et pencha la tête en avant. Le liquide blanc sortit et elle s'en aspergea la chevelure.  
  
Puis, elle se tourna vers l'elfe et marcha d'une démarche sexy, se dandinant les fesses et caressant un de ses mamelons avec ses doigts. Lorsqu'elle arriva face à Andriel, elle prit les bras de l'elfe et mit ses mains sur ses seins.  
  
- Masse-les mon bel elfe! Je sais que tu en as envie!  
  
Andariel obéit, faisant des mouvements de cercles avec les seins de Josée et caressant parfois ses mamelons avec sa langue, pendant qu'elle le masturbait pour que, lui aussi, éjacule dans sa chevelure blanche. Apparemment, c'était son plus grand des plaisirs! Elle le masturba alors ardemment pendant qu'il lui massait ses magnifiques seins, jusqu'à ce qu'il éjacule. Elle prit tout le sperme dans son ample chevelure blanche, et alla se rhabiller.  
  
Nous fûmes jeter dans la cale avec nos amies jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à la Fédération de Windurst. Heureusement, ils nous avaient redonné nos armes, nos vêtements et notre argent. Ce n'est apparemment pas ce qu'ils recherchaient dans leur piraterie. Ils nous débarquèrent à Windurst et partirent comme si de rien n'était.  
  
- Alors. que faisons nous pour eux? Demanda Andriel.  
  
- Rien, répondit la Mithra.  
  
Nous nous retournâmes tous, étonnés par cette déclaration.  
  
- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ses pirates! J'ai mon peuple à aider! Et puis, nous aurions dû nous préparer à ce genre de rencontre.  
  
- Je suis d'accord, dis-je alors. Oublions cette histoire, voulez-vous? Ça risque d'être difficile, je le sais, mais nous avons une mission à accomplir! Et nous réglerons le compte de ses pirates une autre fois!  
  
Tous furent d'accord, mais il n'y avait aucun enthousiasme dans leur voix. En réalité, je crois que nous ne pourrons jamais oublier ce que nous avons subit aujourd'hui. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait refouler cet événement loin dans notre mémoire, pour que ça ne nous déconcentres pas dans l'accomplissement de notre quête. Nous sommes des guerriers, nous pouvons y arriver. Enfin, je l'espère.  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 2  
  
* À demi véridique. Vous rencontrez en effet des pirates dans le jeu, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils vous violent comme ce fut le cas ici.  
  
** Référence au pirate Barbe-Rouge (du monde réel) qui, à ce que j'ai entendu dire, avait la barbe rouge parce qu'il la teignait dans le sang de ses victimes. 


	3. Le message de Lilas

FFXI : GUERRE FROIDE  
  
ÉPISODE 3 : Le message de Lilas  
  
Et voilà, je suis chez moi. Notre voyage aurait pu être plus calme, mais l'important est que je sois de retour. Je dois sauver mon peuple.  
  
Je m'appelle Evana et je suis une Mithra. La fille de la reine Mithra, pour être exacte. Depuis quelques jours, ma mère agissais de façon étrange. Elle ne se préoccupait plus du tout de son peuple et avait déclaré la guerre aux TaruTarus, le clan vivant en harmonie avec nous. Je partis donc vers l'autre continent à la recherche de gens qui voudraient bien m'aider.  
  
Et je les ai trouvés : Deux elfes, deux humains et un Galka!! Ils acceptèrent d'abord pour la façon que j'avais de les payer! Mais rapidement, ils prirent parti pour ma cause sans même que j'aie à. Disons le franchement, à les baiser! Pas plus d'une seule fois en tout cas.  
  
Quelques minutes à peine après être arrivés à Windurst, je vis une messagère sur un chocobo * venir vers nous. Elle s'arrêta près de moi et me remis une lettre avant de repartir aussitôt.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est? me demanda l'un de mes camarades.  
  
J'ouvris la lettre et y découvris ce message :  
  
« Chère Evana  
  
Comme convenue, je suis restée à Windurst pour tenter de découvrir ce qui s'y passait. Et j'ai obtenue des informations particulièrement intéressantes! Il faut absolument que tu saches se dont ils s'agit.  
  
Mais je ne veux rien dire dans cette lettre. Vient me voir : tu sais où j'habite! J'espère que tu as trouvé des gens prêts à nous aider, mais pendant ton voyage, tu m'as beaucoup manquée. Viens me voir chez moi, on parlera de notre cause et d'autres choses aussi!  
  
XxX  
  
Ton amie, Lilas »  
  
- Alors, c'est quoi?  
  
- Une lettre d'une amie. Elle dit avoir des infos sur ce qui se passe ici et elle veut que j'aille la voir.  
  
- On y va alors?  
  
- Moi oui, vous non! Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille votre présence. Elle et moi, on est amie depuis longtemps et j'imagine qu'elle voudrait que l'on parle seule à seule : Ça fait un bon bout de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vue.  
  
Ils comprirent et me dirent qu'ils attendraient à l'auberge de la ville. De mon côté, je me rendis chez Lilas, en espérant que ses informations nous seraient utiles pour se débarrasser de nos problèmes. Je dois sauver mon peuple.  
  
Je cognai à sa porte et, quelques secondes plus tard, Lilas m'ouvrit. En me voyant, ses yeux s'éclaircirent et un grand sourire pendait à ses lèvres! Elle me sauta au cou et me serra si fort que j'en failli étouffer!  
  
- Evana! Evana! Je suis vraiment très heureuse de te revoir!  
  
- Moi aussi, déclarai-je difficilement, mais. Tu m'étrangles!  
  
Elle me relâcha en s'excusant et m'invita à entrer. J'acceptai et elle ferma la porte derrière moi.  
  
Lilas était belle. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir perçant, et sa chevelure étaient longue et argentée. Elle pendait jusqu'à ses fesses. Elle avait une belle peau, blanche, mais claire et pure!! Mais je ne m'attardai peu à sa beauté. J'avais quelque chose à faire ici.  
  
- Alors. Qu'as-tu découvert?  
  
- Attends, répondit-elle. Je ne veux pas parler de ça, pas tout de suite. Viens près de moi, s'il te plaît. Caresse-moi.  
  
Ça vous étonne qu'elle agisse comme ça? Ne le soyez pas : Chez nous, les Mithras, il n'y a pratiquement plus trace d'hommes. Nous ne sommes pratiquement que des filles, alors on a pas le choix : les moments de plaisirs, on les vit entre nous. Mais il est vrai que là, tout de suite, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Je le lui fit remarquer.  
  
- Lilas, on ne peut pas! Tu sais qu'on n'a pas le temps pour ce genre de choses!  
  
- Je sais mais. Tu m'as beaucoup manquée et, avec le petit travail que tu m'as confié, je n'ai pas eu le temps de trouver ce plaisir, même par moi- même. Alors.  
  
- On ne peux pas, répétais-je! Je suis venue pour les informations que tu as! Quand tout sera fini, O.K., mais d'ici là.  
  
Elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres, pour me faire taire. Puis, elle me fit une proposition que je fus quelques peu forcée d'accepter :  
  
- Très bien, alors tu me fais plaisir, et tu sauras ce que j'ai appris. Ça te va?  
  
Cette proposition m'eut beaucoup surpris! Ce n'était pas la Lilas à laquelle j'était habituée : Elle était normalement plus raisonnable que ça. Mais, après tout, c'était peut-être moi qui faisait l'erreur en la privant, ainsi qu'à moi-même, de ce petit plaisir. Je mourrais demain, je regretterais de ne pas avoir accepté.  
  
- Très bien, dis-je après ces quelques instants de réflexion.  
  
Je m'approchai d'elle, de ses lèvres. Je la pris par la taille, la collai vers moi et l'embrassai lentement. Nos lèvres se touchèrent, nos deux langues se caressèrent langoureusement. Mes mains glissèrent jusqu'à ses fesses, et les siennes jusqu'aux miennes, et la douceur de nos mains sur nos corps nous procurait une intense chaleur.  
  
Je me penchai sur son sein, doux et désirable, que j'embrassai lentement. Je posai mon regard sur elle : Elle avait fermé les yeux et sa tête était penchée par en arrière. Je percevis de temps en temps quelques soupirs de plaisir. J'amenai ma main à son autre sein, que je massai avec plaisir. Mes doigts pinçait son mamelon durci et les cris de mon amie étaient de plus en plus perceptibles.  
  
Elle s'assied sur le divan, et je me penchai lentement sur son sexe. Il était humide, chaud et rempli de désirs! Je me penchai en avant et y mis ma langue. Je donnai de longs coups de langue sur son sexe, avant d'y entrer. Ma langue cherchais son clitoris, il voulait faire plaisir à Lilas, et c'est ce que je voulais moi aussi. J'entrai deux doigts dans son sexe et je la masturbai lentement. Mon regard croisa le sien : Elle semblait rougir de plaisir!  
  
Elle me prit la tête et caressa lentement ma chevelure rousse. Sa main caressante me faisait le plus grand bien. Puis, sans prévenir, elle me poussa le tête, me forçant presque à la faire jouir encore plus! Ma langue entrait agilement en elle, et ses soupirs étaient de plus en plus audibles. Ma langue tournait dans sa chatte humide, et j'écartai ses belles cuisses fermes pour mieux lui offrir mon plaisir!  
  
Je la voyais, les bras sur le côté, et la tête penchée vers l'arrière! Son plaisir semblait décupler! Je voulais lui en offrir encore plus! Je donnai de long coups de langue le long de sa belle chatte qui devenait de plus en plus humide, et à chaque coup, elle criait plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle complètement son bonheur! Ses ongles étaient entrés dans le divan, sa chevelure descendait sur son corps si beau, et sa bouche était grande ouverte et poussait des miaulements de plaisir si intenses que le voisinage l'entendait probablement!  
  
Mais ce n'était pas important pour elle. Elle avait joui, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Je me relevai et m'approchai de ses lèvres. Je ne pus me retenir de lui donner un long et magnifique baiser. Ses lèvres étaient douces et pures, comme de la soie. Elles me donnaient qu'une seule envie : Avoir à mon tour ce plaisir éternel!!!  
  
Apparemment, elle le comprit. Elle me poussa sur le côté sans quitter mes lèvres et se colla sur moi. De cette façon, je pouvais sentir ses seins contre les miens. Ses seins si doux, qui se frottaient contre les miens, cette sensation d'extase.! Je profitais de chaque moment en cet instant présent! Parfois, je pouvais sentir ses mamelons durcis effleurer les miens, les titiller d'une certaine façon, et cela me faisait le plus grand bien!  
  
Elle quitta lentement mes lèvres et descendit jusqu'à mon cou. Je fermai les yeux pour profiter pleinement de cet instant. Ses lèvres descendaient plus bas et effleurèrent lentement mes seins. Elle y donna quelques baisers de ses douces lèvres. Mes seins étaient très sensibles aux sensations que me procuraient mon amie. Je sentais déjà un tendre plaisir m'envahir!  
  
Ses bisous ne s'arrêtèrent pas tout de suite. Elle aimait m'embrasser les seins. Je sentais parfois ses dents mordre tendrement l'un de mes mamelons, et le titiller doucement. Je poussais à chaque fois de long gémissements de bonheur.  
  
Elle continua lentement de descendre, sa langue formant un chemin sinueux sur mon corps. Elle s'arrêta à mon sexe qu'elle embrassa tout doucement. Je pouvais sentir sa langue qui me caressait de l'intérieur. Mon plaisir augmentait, et j'en voulais toujours plus!!  
  
Ses coups de langues se faisaient de plus en plus langoureux. Je sentais ce plaisir charnel qui m'envahissait le corps tout entier! Pour en avoir plus, j'amenai une main vers mon sexe humide et je commençai à me doigter. L'union de la langue de Lilas avec ma propre main m'offrait un bonheur des plus rares! Je poussais de profonds cris de jouissance, tout en continuant d'apprécier les généreux coups de langue de mon amie!  
  
Mais bientôt, je ne pus plus résister au plaisir qui m'envahissait! Mes ongles étaient entrés dans le divan et chaque coups de langue agiles me faisait hurler de plaisir! Je poussais de long hurlement en espérant que cela ne cesse jamais!! Mais ça s'arrêta, et, en cette journée, je reçus plus de plaisir que je croyais qu'il en était possible.  
  
Elle monta sur moi, et je pus encore une fois sentir la douceur de son corps sur le mien. Elle s'approcha, tout doucement, et nos lèvres s'effleurèrent. Je l'embrassai langoureusement et pouvais sentir sa langue qui massait la mienne. Elle avait encore le goût de ma chatte sur sa langue, mais cela ne me déplaisait pas du tout! Bien au contraire, c'était un goût tendre, désirable, que me donnait envie de recommencer, de subir encore une fois le supplice du plaisir charnel! Mais mon regard croisa celui de Lilas et nous savions tous les deux que nous avions eu suffisamment de plaisir en cet instant!  
  
Je me relevai et la remerciai pour ce moment d'intense bonheur qu'elle venait de m'offrir. Je m'apprêtai à sortir lorsqu'elle m'interpella :  
  
- Dis, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me demander, toi?  
  
Je la regardai, perplexe. Puis, tout m'était revenu à l'esprit : Elle avait des informations à me donner concernant ce qui se passait à Windurst! Avec tout le plaisir que je venais d'avoir, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête. Pourtant, c'est quelque chose de particulièrement important à mes yeux. Je dois sauver mon peuple.  
  
- Désolé, Lilas. Alors, qu'as-tu découvert?  
  
- Et bien, il y a un homme derrière tout ça, il s'appelle Blacvert, et c'est un Maîtres des Bêtes ** . Il contrôle, entre autres, votre mère, la reine, et la pousse à la guerre contre les TaruTarus.  
  
- C'est probablement lui aussi qui contrôle le roi des humains. Tu sais pourquoi il agit ainsi?  
  
- Non. Par contre, je sais où tu pourrais le trouver! Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à sa cachette. Attends, je vais te montrer!  
  
Elle se leva et alla chercher un parchemin dans un tiroir. Lorsqu'elle revint, je vis qu'il s'agissait d'une carte de la région, sur laquelle se trouvait la Fédération de Windurst, ainsi qu'un X rouge!  
  
- C'est là qu'il est, me dit-elle. Mais je ne sais pas ce que tu y trouveras, je n'ai pas osé y entrer.  
  
- Merci beaucoup, Lilas! Je suis très reconnaissante!  
  
Je l'embrassai pour lui montrer cette reconnaissance et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Avant de sortir, cependant, je me tournai vers elle une dernière fois :  
  
- Ça te dirais de venir avec nous? Je pourrai t'offrir tout le plaisir que tu as envies!  
  
Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat étonnant, comme lorsqu'elle me vit arriver tout à l'heure! Cependant, sa réponse fut négative :  
  
- Je suis désolée, mais je ne serais qu'un boulet dans votre quête. Je n'ai aucun talent de combattante, tu le sais.  
  
- Tu es sûre?  
  
- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Si tu n'as pas de missions à me confier, je me doigterai jusqu'à ton retour! J'en aurai le temps cette fois!  
  
Nous nous regardâmes et rîmes de cette petite plaisanterie. Je la saluai en lui promettant de revenir dès que notre quête serait terminée. Puis je retournai voir les autres à l'auberge.  
  
- Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?  
  
Je leur parlai alors du Maître des Bêtes, Blacvert, ainsi que de sa cachette.  
  
- C'est tout? Pourtant, vous avez parlé beaucoup plus longtemps que ça!?  
  
- C'est vrai, rétorquais-je. Nous avons aussi parlé de la pluie et du beau temps. Entres amies, vous comprenez.  
  
Ils ne semblèrent pas me croire, mais tant pis! Je leur proposai de partir immédiatement, mais ils me dirent qu'ils avaient réservé des chambres pour cette nuit et qu'il serait plus sage de les utiliser pour être en pleine forme demain matin. J'approuvai cette décision et nous montâmes tous nous coucher.  
  
Le lendemain, l'un d'entre nous avait disparu. C'était Idrin, l'elfe blonde. Sur son lit se trouvait ce mot :  
  
« Blacvert, Maîtres des Bêtes, pour vous causer le plus grand des torts. »  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 3  
  
* Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'univers de Final Fantasy, les chocobos sont d'énormes oiseaux jaunes, semblables à des autruches, servant de montures pour les humains.  
  
** Le Maître des Bêtes (ou BeastMaster) est une classe du jeu. Son plus grand pouvoir consiste à manipuler un adversaire pour s'en servir contre ses ennemis. Ici, son pouvoir est accentué pour être utilisé sur les humains et les humanoïdes. 


End file.
